<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunny Bunny no mi Model Lapin by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343737">Bunny Bunny no mi Model Lapin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Straw Hat Zoan [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Furry, Harems, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy eats the Bunny Bunny fruit model Lapin, becoming a predator type zoan. Garp doesn't know that, thinking Luffy needs extra training teaching him the six powers. Luffy becomes a fierce battler and sets off on a journey to become a pirate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coby/Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Straw Hat Zoan [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/258442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunny Bunny no mi Model Lapin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bunny Bunny no mi Model Lapin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy eats the Bunny Bunny fruit model Lapin, becoming a predator type zoan. Garp doesn't know that, thinking Luffy needs extra training teaching him the six powers. Luffy becomes a fierce battler and sets off on a journey to become a pirate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predator zoans are known to be the more vicious and bloodthirsty of the zoan classes. The herbivore zoans were in the sense softer, often becoming gentler and kinder. So when Garp heard his grandson Luffy ate the bunny bunny fruit he felt the boy needed some extra training for his protection. He decided to teach him the six powers, only willing to teach him haki if he enlisted in the marines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finger Pistol, Shave, Moon Walk, Tempest Kick, Paper Art, and Iron Body; the techniques granting the title of super human. He taught the basics of these techniques to Luffy believing he needed them for protection. The world could be dangerous and for a bunny zoan more so, what Garp didn't know was what model he was. To Garp bunnies were bunnies...right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy had eaten the Bunny Bunny fruit model Lapin. Lapins being a highly intelligent and carnivorous species of bunny. They might look cute and fluffy, but even baby Lapins were capable of killing and hunting. These meat eating killer rabbits could be found on the Grand Line in the Drum Kingdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eating this fruit increased Luffy's intelligence, his strength, his speed, his durability, even giving him a heal factor albeit a small one. Normally Lapins are white, but that was an evolutionary trait to blend into the snowy areas they live. In Luffy's beast form he looked like the Lapins but had darker fur matching his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was no surprise to Garp that Luffy learned the kicking techniques, Shave, Moon Walk, and Tempest Kick, so easily. He figured the fruit would enhance Luffy's leg abilities, and being a rabbit practically set learning those three on easy mode, not that Luffy didn't put the work in. Iron Body and Paper Art came to him easy enough, from Garp's training he toughened Luffy up at a young age, and instilled in him a terrifying will to survive! The last technique was Finger Pistol and it was the one Luffy struggled with the most, which Garp mistook as a sign for the bunny's gentler nature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy was already gifted when it came to adapting survival skills and fighting techniques, but with his heightened intelligence he was able to figure out there was more to the six powers than his grandpa was telling him. Through training and meditation Luffy was able to learn Life Return similar to Bio Feedback. His body broke down food completely converting it all to energy, which he could channel into his heal factor or his attacks. He could also stay awake for 20 hours out of the day needing only four hours of sleep. His beast form got the most out of it as he could control his fur and use it for offense and defense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to master the techniques on his own, becoming a six powers master. Garp even measured his doriki, which measured a six powers master's physical strength, at thirteen. "Go ahead and hit me Luffy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way!" He snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You are trying to trick me, if I hit you you're gonna hit me back!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garp's jaw dropped. "You idiot I'm not gonna hit you, just do it so I can measure your strength." He explained one's Doriki level in marine terms. A common marine soldier had a doriki of 10. Luffy bounced a bit back and forth, building up steam before charging in and punching his grandpa in the chest. A weird energy rippled over him. His eyes widened. It was 1320! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't believe it, he had heard of a few rising stars in the World Government agents division with high numbers including a prodigy known as Rob Lucci. He was higher than Luffy but still, the boy had so much room to grow. Plus...Doriki could not measure a devil fruit power. "Luffy you and Ace will become great marines!" He exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy made a face, to show his displeasure at the idea of becoming a marine. "Don't make that face!" He hit Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey you said you weren't gonna hit me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quiet, you still intend to become a pirate don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do, I keep telling you I am going to be King of the Pirates!" It wasn't his fault, Luffy could be just as stubborn as Garp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you refuse to become a marine, I won't teach you the secrets of the six powers!" Luffy was fine with that, he was close to discovering them on his own anyway. Ace had picked up the six powers as well, and the two sparring together improved both their skills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace was already strong, beyond sharing the Life Return technique with him, Luffy kept some cards close to the chest. Ace was a Finger Pistol specialist, but Luffy worked to specialize in each technique. After Ace left to start his journey, Luffy discovered the Seventh Technique, the Rokuogan! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he set out to sea, he faced off with the Lord of the Coast. "This is for Shanks, Rokuogan!" He blasted the beast, shattering his teeth. The Lord of the Coast became Luffy's dinner, quite a meal for his set off journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-x-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his abilities things like a whirlpool weren't gonna scare him. He did lose his starter ship, a simple rowboat, but still. He strapped his supplies to his back and Moon Walk'd to a nearby pleasure ship. They were a bit distracted as they were being raided by the Alvida Pirates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped down into the galley to increase his supplies and met a boy named Koby. As Luffy put it the boy was an idiot and a coward, he didn't care much for people like that. Idiots were fine in his book, but cowards who lacked the courage to stand up or fight for what they believed in were boring. Koby had ended up on Alvida's ship by accident getting on the wrong boat, and had been their slave for two years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koby hated his situation but was too scared to do anything about it. He had a bad habit to claim something was impossible, which got him hit by Luffy, when he called the boy's dream of going to the Grand Line and becoming the King of the Pirates as impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy wasn't gonna live a life of regrets, if he died chasing his dream then he died. Not that he planned on dying, he spent his years training to get strong. Koby had his own dream of becoming a marine, which Luffy didn't scoff at even while being a pirate himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alvida's men found them but they weren't very strong; each of them had only a doriki of 10. Child's play for Luffy, who sent them running off in terror without using the six powers or his devil fruit. Koby told Luffy he had to run, but the bunny boy had no idea why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koby had fear drilled into him by Alvida, if you didn't do what she said you got the club, if you took too long you got the club, if you didn't recite her doctrine you got the club. Fear wasn't necessarily a bad thing, even Luffy knew that, a predator who didn't know fear often ended up a dead one. Just as a predator who gave into fear was dead. Fear was a part of one's instincts, a warning signal, to some Luffy might not look like he knew fear, but Garp honed his sense of fear to gauge threats as they came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alvida didn't care much for Luffy, he was a new pirate with no ship or crew, she had been worried for a second, thinking he was the demon Roronoa Zoro the famous pirate hunter. Seeing that he was just a rookie, she was grossly underestimating him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As pirates not under the same flag or in an alliance that makes us natural enemies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you say so." Luffy had his own guidelines of what being a pirate ment. Alvida ordered her men to capture Luffy and take his supplies. "Watch my stuff!" Luffy tossed his large backpack to Koby and proceeded to wreck Alvida's crew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't stand a chance, and Luffy was holding back! It was almost like a game, this was a habit of predator class zoans, the thrill of battle amplified by primal instincts of carnivores. He took them out without any weapons or techniques, just raw skill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Koby tell this fool who I am!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was Koby's chance, he summoned up all the courage he could muster. "YOU ARE THE BIGGEST COW IN ALL THE SEAS!" Jaws dropped as Luffy laughed. Alvida was so vain and arrogant she thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world despite her large size and cruel nature. Koby continued to declare how he was gonna become a marine and arrest Alvida one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are dead!" She screamed, she swung her club down and was blocked by a giant rabbit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well said Koby!" Luffy had transformed and shielded Koby from Alvida's attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...you've eaten the devil fruit, you're a zoan!" Devil fruits were rare in the East Blue some thought they were just myths and legends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep I'm a bunny man, a Lapin Man!" He smiled, showing pointy teeth. With a quick twitch of his ear he attacked, knocking Alvida's club away and sending her flying with another hit. Luffy reverted back to human form, but was still intimidating to the men. "Koby isn't a part of your crew anymore got it?" The men nodded, having a sure feeling if they spoke of this or tried to go after Koby in any way they'd end up as Lapin Lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stole one of Alvida's row boats, and escaped as some marines arrived. The marines would have arrested Koby if he stayed, and Luffy would have had to hurt them if they tried. They escaped to sea, with a goal in mind. Luffy wanted to meet this so-called demon, and if he was locked up at a marine base Koby could register there and join up it was a win-win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Alvida and her pirates behind them Koby breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Luffy...gah!" The pink haired boy blushed, as Luffy fumbled with his shorts and pulled out his massive erection. Without any care in the world Luffy began to pump his arousal. "What are you doing?!" Koby gasped, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Oh kicking those guys' asses got me all excited, so I'm jerking off." He fisted his long hard cock, grinning like a fool as he performed an act that one might only share with specific company or alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see that…" he gulped. He couldn't look away, Luffy's cock was so long and thick, and the way he worked the shaft was wild. He got hard, which didn't go unnoticed by Luffy. His nose twitched and he smirked at the pink haired male. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Koby...do you wanna have some fun?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ehh?" Luffy gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine and his heart raced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clothes ended up in a pile as Koby was taken for a ride on the Luffy express. "Ah ah ah ohh ahh ahh ahh Luffy-san!" The boat was rocking as the two fucked, Koby's moans radiating across the open sea, accompanied by Luffy's grunts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy knew all about sex and had a higher interest in it thanks to his devil fruit. With his creative mind he had become quite a beast in the bedroom. He didn’t just top either, his ass existed for mating, but that he was saving for his crew. He played with Koby like preparing a meal, finding and awakening his erogenous zones, and once Koby was ready riding high on the waves of pleasure, he devoured him, and rocked his world. Koby lost count how many times he came, even after his dick was spent Luffy milked him of a few more orgasms. His prostate was smashed, driving Koby crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had blacked out a few times, waking up still sheathed on Luffy's cock. Upon awakening Luffy began the next round of their mating. Even when Luffy fell asleep, his hips didn't rest humping the pink haired boy into oblivion. Humpa humpa humpa humpa! ‘He just keeps going and going!’ If love is a hurricane sex with Luffy was like typhoon. All Koby could do was hang on </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy's stamina and potency was insane, enhanced by his Life Return ability he could go for twelve hours straight. Koby was marked inside and out with his cum, he had passed out covered in his seed and woke up clean. Even after a tongue bath he still smelled like Luffy. It took them two days to get to the marine base, and the two had mated for a good 36 hours of it. Koby thought he’d break but just as he was about to, Luffy provided him with care, bringing him back from the edge with cuddles and support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In two days he destroyed Koby’s gag reflex, built up his stamina, drained his pent up balls, and turned his ass into a grade A fuck hole. After Luffy was finished. “Thank you for the meal!” In just two days, he washed away the pain of his two years with Alvida. Koby felt loved, he felt like a man, he felt alive again. He may feel like jelly for a bit but the next time he had sex he’d be a better lover from this experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be continued</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Born on Phone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>